iThink iLove You
by Xx-AdorKableCutiePie-xX
Summary: iCarly - Sam discovers that Freddie reallyisn't so bad , But will Freddie Be able to forget about Carly? , How will Carly feel about sam liking Freddie? , Well this story gives all the answers just keep coming back and reading on . xxPeacexx.
1. Intro

**iThink iLove You ****--**** Intro**

**Characters -**

**Sam- **Sam is a little aggressive sometimes but always fun , she is Carly Shay's best friend and she's sort of friends with freddie , she insults freddie alot and makes fun of him for a laugh , but truth be told she really liked him in a weird kind of way

**Carly- **Host of ICarly and BestFriend of both freddie and sam , she loves having fun with her two best friends and her crazy brother spencer , she loves making new friends and do wacky crazy things

**Freddie- **Freddie handles the Technical and Mechanical stuff on ICarly , sam insults him sometimes but they all know they couldn't do the show without him , Freddie has a crush on Carly witch everybody knew about , but maybe his feelings could change , and leave him lost and confused

**Spencer- **Spencer is Carly's crazy brother Carly . Carly and Spencer live an appartment together with no parents! spencer is alot older than Carly but a lot more immatture .He is an artist and quite an unusual one , like once he made a toasty scupltuer out of only butter!! He also has a kind of crazy obsetion with socks!! you could never compeat with Spencers socks

**iCarly-** Carly , Sam and Freddie have there on webshow! called ICarly it features Sam and Carly doing Crazy stuff that you wouldn't find anywhere else on the web. While Sam and Carly doing crazy things on Camra , Freddie does the real cool stuff , he makes the show look great and does pretty much the computer stuff if you haven't seen it yet then visit --

**Plot-** Sam discovers that actually Freddie isn't too bad . Will Freddie get over Carly? Will Freddie fall in love? How will Carly feel about Sam Liking Freddie? Read to Find Out --

--Chapter 1 coming soon--


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - I'm gonna pound that Twerp!!**

**Sams Pov-**

I sat up and yawned it's then i realized where i was . I was on Carly's sofa " Carly , Carly . Get up" i said shaking my friend. She sat up "Don't fly into the Light!!" she said and then fell back and started snoring on the couch. i walked over to Freddie "freddie get up you Knuckle head or you will have a knuckle in your head." i said . Suddenly his eyes burst open "i'm up , what happened last night?" he said . "i dunno i remember watching some videos from the iCarly viewers and then i remember waking up" i said shrugging my shoulders. "You have to get Carly up , This is her house" He said. "What's the rush if we wake her then she will go crazy and make us go to school , if we don't then we can raid her fridge!" i said smiling . "well good point but i still feel kind of bad leaving Carly asleep and bunking of school" he said nervously. i put my hand on his shoulder "Freddie? Carly will never love you!" i said before walking back over to the fridge and getting a bottle of milk. "Sam , if my mum finds out i'll be in huge trouble , don't you care" he said . "Freddie?" i began "No-one cares!". I poured the milk down my throat straight from the bottle for some reason it taste better that way.

"How Come you never get in trouble for school?" he asked . "Simple , i don't talk to my parents i spent most of my time here and well my mums not exactly scary. Not like your Mum, i think she maybe from planet Woooo". i said .

Freddie agreeded to spending the day having fun and leaving carly at least til' school finished .

I can't believe i'm saying this but Freddie can be real fun once he relax's and lets go. We were both having a great time when we heard a noise i don'tknow how to explain it i guess you couldsay it soundedlike a "BBBBBRRRRRRIIIINNNGG-A DDDDDDDRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG" i know wierd . freddie climbed over my feet and picked up his laptop

"oh no" he said .

"what" i asked .

"well you might not like this but Nevel he kind of.."

"That little Twerp I'm gonna pound him " i said angerliy "Wait what he do?" i asked

"well .. He kind of hacked the computer and has a picture .." He said

"a picture of what??" i asked

"Us.. Bunking of School"he said "urgh i am so mad i could i could .."

"let it out Freddie"

"hit someone" he said

i laughed "has anyone ever told you your kinda cute when your mad" i said smiling .

"actually yes .. if my mum counts"

"Dork!" i said slapping him round the back of the head.


End file.
